


The way you look tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders if you do imagine that then you’re ruined im sorry"</p><p>For the anon in football ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you look tonight

Marco can't believe it. They finally did it. After all the struggle of coming out, the fight with the media, the fight with the fans, with sponsors, it all comes down to this.

Marco hangs the framed picture. It was of him and Mario kissing, on their wedding day, surrounded by their friends and family. He thought he could never be any happier than on that day, but...

"What color do you want for the kitchen?" Mario asks as he holds up two buckets of paint. They have been decorating their new home, and even though it's 3 am and tired as hell, the warmth and buzz of their happiness keep them going.

"Why should we pick one? Let's just splatter both of them until it covers all the wall!"

"Right," Mario rolls his eyes. He then looks at the clock. "Whoa, it's 3 am already. Should we call it a day?"

"Yeah, I think this is as much decorating as I can take in a day."

Marco turns the radio on while Mario makes them hot chocolate. Soft melody of 'The way you look tonight' fills the room.

"Hey, this is my favourite song," Marco gets up from his chair. "Come dance with me," he offers his hand to Mario.

"What? No, I can't dance," Mario laughs, but Marco grabs his hand. "I can't either! Come on!" and Mario knows that Marco won't stop pestering him, so finally he gets up from the chair.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow..._

"Just thinking ooooof youuu," Marco sings along with off-pitch voice and twirls Mario around as he laughs. "And the way you look tonight," he pulls Mario closer, and the laughter dies down.

Mario puts his head on Marco's shoulder and they end up gently swaying their bodies following the music.

Marco thought that he would never be any happier than on their wedding day, but this, the feeling that everything is right in the world with Mario by his side...

He knows that it's the best feeling he'll ever feel.

_Just the way you look tonight._

The music ends, but they still cling to each other. Tighter than before. The proclamation of love they don't need to declare, yet they understand by heart.

And all is well with their world.


End file.
